


Quaranqueen: Seymour

by Firecracker_Newsie (Enjolras_The_Survivor)



Series: Quaranqueens [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen, Quarantine, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/pseuds/Firecracker_Newsie
Summary: Aragon - marriage counsellor, currently unemployed due to firm going bustBoleyn - doesn't know what she wants to doSeymour - Cake decorator, WfHCleves - language tutor, WfHHoward - hairdresser, furloughedParr - writer for a magazine cookery column, WfH
Series: Quaranqueens [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723540
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	Quaranqueen: Seymour

**Author's Note:**

> Aragon - marriage counsellor, currently unemployed due to firm going bust  
> Boleyn - doesn't know what she wants to do  
> Seymour - Cake decorator, WfH  
> Cleves - language tutor, WfH  
> Howard - hairdresser, furloughed  
> Parr - writer for a magazine cookery column, WfH

Jane stumbled out of the kitchen, her apron streaked with flour. "That dino cake'll be the death of you!" laughed Kitty from the living room table where she was just finishing her puzzle. "Gosh, you were fast with your jigsaw!" Seymour complimented, a note of maternal pride nestling into her voice. "Do you want some help with the cake?" Jane's face relaxed for the first time since she took the order from Titus' dad. "I love you, yes! Can you mix up some green icing? Put less dye than you think in, it can taste bitter with too much." Jane blurted out instructions in a (diaphragmatically supported) single breath, amazed and happy that Katherine trusted her enough to want to spend time with her AND initiate the contact.

*2 hours later*  
"Well, that was fun!" The two Queens were both covered in icing sugar, jostling each other as they tumbled over each other. "Aragon, you've emerged from your cloister!" Seymour giggled as Aragon shot death glares at her - teasing about religion was never allowed, not in times potentially so close to the Second Judgement. "The pancakes were delicious, thank- Why are you covered in icing sugar, Kitty? It's understandable for Jane, it's part and parcel of her job, but you?" Kitty explained that she had been helping Seymour to create a dinosaur cake and that Jane said her hairdressing knowledge had really come in handy with dying the scales. She was slowly learning to like the first Queen, although she knew the relationship would never be the same as the one she had with Jane.

**Author's Note:**

> The cake (replace the 2 with a 5)  
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcRVXZPndPJrf2qwOOV7xpafKYL86z0AMH2HDyj2ufwXRjDz4SW_&usqp=CAU


End file.
